Inseguridades
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: Cuando Mycroft se dio cuenta que estaba enamorándose de Greg, empezó a evitarlo. Greg solía pasar mucho tiempo sentado en su oficina, llenando listas de 'qué hice mal con Holmes'. No menores de 14 años.


**Título: Inseguridades**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_ del año 2016. (9/9)

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre para mis lectores amantes del Mystrade. Porque sigamos disfrutando de ésta maravillosa pareja por muchos años más.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Y esa es la historia completa del porqué Sherlock y John están en la carceleta... de nuevo.- concluyó Greg luego de darle a Mycroft Holmes, el abnegado e influyente hermano mayor de uno de los dos mencionados anteriormente, la versión oficial de los hechos.

Mycroft suspiró, ya resignado a que su hermano, el 'detective consultor', terminase metido en situaciones como aquella.

\- Veo. Y supongo, detective inspector Lestrade, que debido a las circunstancias, lo recomendable será dejarlos pasar la noche aquí ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

El hombre asintió sin dudarlo.

\- Tú lo has dicho Mycroft. A ver si así se les quita la idea de que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana.

Mycroft resopló sin gracia.

\- Yo no iría tan lejos, detective inspector.

El aludido gruñó entonces.

\- Si, si... Ya sé. Son un par de cabezas duras ¡Y es Greg por todos los cielos! ¿Hace cuantos años que nos conocemos ya? Por lo menos llámame por mi nombre. A menos que no lo recuerdes, como Sherlock.

\- ¡Oh, no! Yo no vivo borrando información que luego pueda servirme. Eso es una tontería. Y aún si lo hiciese, los nombres de asociados de Sherlock no entran en la categoría de desechable.- le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña al oficial frente a él- En todo caso, Gregory, me voy retirando. Si no voy a centrar mis esfuerzos en sacar a esos dos de la carceleta, entonces me canalizaré en tareas más apremiantes.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¿Será algo que salga en los diarios de mañana?- preguntó el inspector juguetón.

\- O tal vez, algo que no salga.- respondió el otro de igual manera.

Greg soltó una de esas risas contagiosas que le instan a uno a querer reír también.

Una sensación cálida se instauró en el vientre del político ante aquel sonido. Y no era la primera vez.

Ambos se despidieron finalmente y Holmes partió camino al club Diogenes en el BMW negro que lo había llevado a New Scotland Yard.

Aquella había sido simplemente otra mañana en donde los asuntos de Sherlock se habían interpuesto en sus labores habituales.

Por lo menos tenía al detective inspector Lestrade (Gregory, se recordó a sí mismo) de su lado.

Esa sensación cálida volvió, pero la desestimó enseguida en favor al lío que la escolta del embajador británico había armado en Brasil, y que tenía que arreglar antes de que la noticia saliese en los titulares del día siguiente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Un tiempo después**

Un día más comenzaba, lo cual significaba un día más para mantener Gran Bretaña en orden.

El trabajo del que trabaja desde y entre las sombras nunca termina después de todo.

Su móvil personal sonó de improviso y la pantalla le mostró las siglas GL.

¿En qué se había metido Sherlock ahora?

Gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Detective inspector Lestrade ¿A que debo el honor de su llamado?- fue la frase con la que contestó.

\- ¡Mycroft!- fue la respuesta que le llegó en susurros apurados.

El aludido fue embargado por una sensación de escalofríos atacando su columna vertebral.

\- ¿Gregory? ¿Sucedió algo?- urgió el otro, como siempre preparado para lo peor.

\- ¡No!... ¡Bueno si, pero no!- respondió el otro aún en susurros, mientras el ruido de fondo le decía a Holmes que el hombre no se encontraba en New Scotland Yard, sino en alguna calle de Londres.

\- Explíquese por favor.

\- ¡Mira! Seguro te van a llegar comentarios de que Sherlock ha vuelto a las drogas.

Mycroft cerró los ojos gruñendo.

\- ¡Oh, Sherlock!- gruñó lastimero.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Escucha! ¡Parece, pero no! Iba a hacerlo, pero John y yo le dimos el ultimátum ¡Está de incógnito, así que por favor no hagas que lo saquen de donde está! ¡Pero está limpio! No tienes porqué angustiarte ¿De acuerdo?

El alma le volvió a Mycroft al cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh!... Ya veo. Por supuesto. Daré las órdenes pertinentes.

\- Justo eso imaginé. De acuerdo, ya tengo que cortar.

\- Entiendo... ¿Gregory? Gracias.

Un corto silencio se dejó escuchar antes de que en un nuevo susurro llegase un.

\- Ni lo menciones ¡Cuídate!

Y la llamada se cortó.

Mycroft suspiró aliviado y definitivamente agradecido, sobre todo porque ni 30 minutos después entró Anthea con los reportes del día, los que incluían la recaída de Sherlock y su presencia en uno de los barrios bajos más peligrosos de Londres.

Si bien Anthea alzó una ceja interrogativa ante su proceder, nada fue cuestionado y sus órdenes fueron llevadas a cabo al pie de la letra.

Y una vez más Mycroft no pudo dejar de sentirse agradecido ante el hecho de tener a un hombre como Gregory Lestrade ayudándolo de manera desinteresada desde hacia ya más de una década atrás.

El hombre era sin duda uno en un millón, un policía con verdadera vocación de servicio, siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás y ayudando a Sherlock sin esperar a cambio otra cosa más que el que el alocado detective consultor diese lo mejor de sí mismo, y no se auto infligiera daño alguno.

Y esos ojos marrón hazel, y esa sonrisa...

El político abrió los ojos de improviso.

¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Se preguntó a sí mismo en su mente.

\- Supongo que he estado demasiado abstraído en mis deberes y necesito distraerme.- murmuró a la nada... ¿Ópera? Si, ópera el fin de semana. Con eso se las arreglaba.

Excepto que ahora que había notado por fin la calidez en su vientre cuando Gregory le sonreía; o la calma que lo embargaba cuando hablaba con el hombre por teléfono; o como pensar en los ojos, la sonrisa y el atlético cuerpo de Gregory lo hacían sentir inquieto como un vil adolescente; y de pronto ya no podía seguir negando lo que aunque obvio, había ignorado por tanto tiempo.

Porque había sido eso, lo había ignorado. Y ¿Cuánto lo había ignorado? ¿Años? ¡Oh, cielos!

Se sentía atraído por Lestrade.

Ante aquella afirmación, una sensación de frialdad lo inmovilizó.

Aquello no estaba bien ¡Nada bien!

Alguien como Lestrade podía ser fácilmente visto como una debilidad en alguien como Mycroft Holmes, y podría suceder cualquier cosa... incluyendo el que Gregory saliese lastimado.

La boca se le secó y la sensación fría se hizo más fuerte.

No necesitaba imaginar de que manera el hombre pudiese ser lastimado, tenía cientos de referencias sobre Lestrade herido gracias a la profesión del detective inspector y recordar las fotos de aquello no era exactamente agradable.

Cerró los ojos. De todas maneras, no iba a ser como si Gregory fuese a devolver aquél interés.

Solo había un camino a seguir.

La decisión estaba tomada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algo raro estaba pasando, Greg podía sentirlo con claridad. Algo muy, pero muy raro.

Mycroft lo estaba ignorando.

Peor.

Lo estaba evitando.

Al principio no había sido muy obvio: una llamada realizada por su asistente personal, un hombre desconocido y con traje oscuro entregándole instrucciones o documentos de parte de Mycroft en lugar de ser el mismo Holmes quien lo hiciese.

Ok, muy bien. A veces había sucedido, así que no era algo del otro mundo.

¿Pero 4 meses de lo mismo?

¿Qué demonios había hecho él para que Mycroft lo evadiese de esa manera?

No tenía ni idea, pero se sentía triste.

A pesar de todos los problemas y complicaciones que la presencia de Sherlock Holmes había traído a su vida (los cuales eran muchos, todo hay que decirlo), también habían llegado cosas buenas, y entre estas Mycroft Holmes era uno de los puntos más luminosos.

Si bien es cierto que al principio el sujeto le cayó de la patada con su actitud de aristocrata nacido en cuna de oro, con el tiempo el hombre había dejado ver al hermano preocupado y al ser humano cargado de más deberes de los que cualquier persona debería encargarse por su salud mental; y la opinión de Greg con respecto al político fue cambiando. Y cuando el hombre mostró un sentido del humor que aunque algo retorcido no dejaba de ser entretenido, y un montón de cualidades tales como lealtad, ingenio, un mejor entendimiento de los seres humanos que Sherlock (lo cual no debería de ser tan sorprendente, pero Mycroft era un Holmes después de todo), además del sentido de la elegancia y tantas cosas más; la verdad fue que Greg no pudo evitar caer por aquél hombre.

Por supuesto en ese entonces Greg aún estaba casado, y a pesar de todos los problemas deseaba que su matrimonio funcionase.

No que su ex hubiese puesto mucho de su parte al respecto, ya que se terminó dando todo el destape de la infidelidad de ella y el consecuente divorcio.

De ello ya tres años, y aunque le había costado superarlo, la verdad es que de a pocos lo había logrado.

Ahora bien, esto no quería decir que mágicamente iba a aparecer alguien y tener su 'y fueron felices por siempre'; pero su día a día le había enseñado a sobrevivir y creía estar hacíendolo bien a pesar de todo.

Nunca creyó que un evento al azar como el ser, de pronto, sistemáticamente ignorado por Mycroft Holmes lo echase al suelo tan lastimeramente.

Sobre todo, porque creía que había superado su enamoramiento por el Holmes mayor desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que sin darse cuenta aquello se había convertido en mucho más?

Incluso tratando de no pensar demasiado en aquello, el aura del detective inspector se comenzó a mostrar decaída ante propios y extraños, e incluso cuando se suponía que debía de estar trabajando, no podía evitar tomar una hoja de papel cualquiera y comenzar a llenar listas sobre lo que pudo haber hecho que el político se distanciase así de él.

¿Lo avergonzó frente a alguien de su entorno político? ¿Fue algo que le dijo a Sherlock o a John? ¿O algo que algunos de los mencionados dijese de él? ¿Su forma de vestir? ¿Mal aliento? ¿No tener el léxico suficiente? ¿Su IQ?

Y las listas se iban acumulando una sobre otra en el cajón de su escritorio, quitándole de a pocos la autoestima que le quedaba sin que el policía fuese consciente de ello en realidad.

Y fue así como lo encontraron un día el detective consultor más amado/odiado de Londres y su inseparable doctor de la Armada.

Ambos frunciendo los entrecejos al encontrarlo garabateando alguna cosa en un papel a medio llenar con la expresión más desolada que alguno hubiese visto en el hombre alguna vez.

\- ¿Greg? ¿Compañero?- preguntó John con delicadeza mientras se acercaba al hombre y veía sobre su hombro con curiosidad lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

Greg le devolvió una mirada desolada justo antes de carraspear, ordenar un poco su cabello y proceder a hacer desaparecer la hoja en el cajón inferior de su escritorio.

\- ¡Ey! No los vi llegar ¿Se les ofrece algo chicos?

El dúo dinámico intercambió una rápida mirada que sin embargo pareció decirlo todo entre ellos.

Sherlock se dejó caer en la silla frente al inspector.

\- ¿Caso?

\- ¿Oh? ¡Oh, claro! Tengo un par de casos sin resolver que guardé justo para ti, Sherlock... aquí están. Ojalá y los resuelvas, me gustaría que las familias tuviesen aunque sea respuestas, en caso no se pueda tener culpables. Son de hace más de 40 años, después de todo.

El hombre del costoso sobretodo tomó los expedientes, les dio un vistazo rápido y asintió.

\- Supongo que servirán por ahora Gavin. Me comunicaré contigo en cuanto tenga una pista. John.- dijo finalmente a modo de despedida antes de levantarse y retirarse del lugar.

El doctor gruñó, luego volteó hacia Lestrade.

\- ¿Estás libre más tarde? ¿Qué tal un par de pintas en el pub? Yo invito.

\- Seguro... ¿A las 8? ¿Mismo lugar de siempre?

\- Es la idea ¡Nos vemos!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Casi a medio camino de regreso a la calle Baker, John miró a Sherlock con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Tienes idea de que pudo haber pasado entre Mycroft y Greg?

Sherlock lo miró interesado y negó ligeramente.

\- Greg estaba escribiendo una lista sobre que hizo mal con 'Holmes', y en la primera línea estaba escribo algo así como que sus compañeros políticos se ofendieron por algo que dijo. Dudo que seas el Holmes al que se refiere.

Sherlock fue quien frunció entonces el entrecejo.

Al parecer algo que había hecho Gordcroft era responsable de que German estuviese decaído. Y un Lestrade en ese estado no le era útil ¡Apenas y logró despertar lo suficiente su cerebro para proveerlo de viejos casos no resueltos!

Era hora de desentrañar el misterio en todo ese asunto.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mycroft pasaba a evaluar el quinto tema pertinente de ese día cuando la puerta de su oficina en el Diogenes se abrió intempestivamente, dejando pasar una figura que pronto se desplomó sin mayores ceremonias, modales o recato en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

Mycroft parpadeó, dejó la carpeta de nuevo en la pila de asuntos sin revisar, entrelazó los dedos, tomó aire, esbozó una sonrisa resignada y con voz sedosa saludó.

\- Buenos días a ti también, mi querido hermano menor ¿A qué se debe el sorpresivo placer de tu visita?

Sherlock lo miró fastidiado.

\- Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo para molestar a mi contacto en New Scotland Yard, deja de hacerlo.- resopló éste con el mismo tacto de una estampida de rinocerontes- Lestrade es el único medianamente descente en todo el área de homicidios y quiero que siga así.

Todo atisbo de condescendencia y resignación desapareció del rostro del mayor de los hermanos.

\- ¿Le pasó algo a Gregory?- preguntó el hombre de hielo con voz inusualmente preocupada.

\- ¿Gregory? ¡No me cambies el tema, Mycroft! ¡Estoy hablando de Lestrade y su eficiencia en darme los casos que necesito! ¡Deja de fastidiarlo! ¿Cómo es que lo fastidias? Si lo sé, entonces podré evitarlo.

Mycroft casi lanzó un gruñido.

\- No tengo idea a lo que te refieres Sherlock. Exactamente ¿Cómo crees que estoy incordiando al detective inspector Lestrade?- preguntó el hombre, asegurándose de usar esta vez el título profesional completo de Gregory ¡¿Cómo era posible que tantos años después Sherlock siguiese ignorando el nombre del hombre que tantas veces lo había ayudado?!

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Por eso vine a averiguarlo! ¡Ahora dime que hiciste y deja de hacerlo!

Mycroft finalmente gruñó mientras bajaba el rostro y se apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha.

\- Sinceramente Sherlock, yo no he hecho nada. Es más, mi interacción con el detective inspector ha sido mínima últimamente. Si algo lo molesta, no soy yo.- dijo serio el pelirrojo.

Sherlock lo miró incrédulo, pero finalmente se paró, acomodó el abrigo y lanzó una última mirada molesta a su hermano mayor.

\- Bien, espero que siga siendo así.- y sin más el hombre se fue en un revuelo, tal y como había llegado, sin ver la expresión compungida del otro tras cerrar la puerta.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- ¿Entonces Mycroft no tiene ni idea de que puede estar pasándole a Greg?

Un gruñido fue la respuesta.

John frunció el entrecejo, algo no cuadraba.

\- ¿Y no dio muestra de saber que algo pasaba?

\- Recalcó que casi no había interactuado con él, lo cual me parece bien. Mycroft no debería de estar metiéndose en mis asuntos.

John rodó los ojos.

\- Sherlock, Mycroft y Greg se conocen desde hace varios años ya, los suficientes como para que tú no seas el centro de todos los asuntos entre e...llos... ¡Oh!

\- ¿Oh? ¿Oh, qué?... ¡John! ¡¿De qué se trata?!

Pero el doctor lo ignoró por completo.

\- ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! ¡Claro que puede ser!

\- ¡John!

\- ¡Ahora no, Sherlock!- el mayor miró la hora, 07:15 de la noche- Regreso más tarde, no prendas fuego al departamento de nuevo por favor.

\- ¡Joooooohn!- gimió el ignorado detective consultor de manera infantil.

Pero el doctor ya había salido del lugar antes de que el otro terminase de gemir lastimeramente su nombre. Tenía un detective inspector al cual interrogar en compañía de un par de cervezas.

Casi a la media noche, Jonh volvía a la calle Baker con ese par de cervezas haciendo que toda la información obtenida le diese vueltas en la cabeza.

Greg estaba mucho más que ligeramente interesado en Mycroft Holmes. Mucho, mucho, mucho más.

Al punto que al doctor hasta le daba pena su amigo.

Y por la reacción que Sherlock había descrito en Mycroft a grandes rasgos, había posibilidades de que el otro estuviese pasando por algo parecido ¿Correcto?... Correcto.

¡Tenía que hacer algo al respecto! Se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta que daba a la calle del 221 de la calle Baker. Y se lo siguió repitiendo al entrar al departamento B y chocar con la mesita ratona de manera bastante torpe.

De acuerdo, primero tenía que dormir, y luego hacia algo por su amigo y el estirado de Mycroft Holmes... Buen plan.

Y más le valía a Sherlock colaborar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunos días después Mycroft acompañaba a Sherlock al interior de una bodega.

El mayor de los hermanos aún no entedía como se había dejado arrastrar hasta el lugar, pero eran tan pocas las veces que su díscolo hermano solicitaba su presencia, que no había podido negarse.

\- ¿Y ahora hermano mío?- preguntó una vez dentro del lugar, el cual era un tanto espacioso y a primera vista demasiado vacío como para necesitar de dos de las mentes más brillantes de la actualidad para buscar pistas.

Sherlock entonces le brindó una mirada fastidiada, hizo una mueca y murmuró un 'Ya regreso' antes de salir intempestivamente del lugar.

Mycroft parpadeó ante aquello ¿A qué jugaba su hermano?

¡Tenía cosas demasiado importantes para perder su tiempo así! Y se disponía a salir cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y escuchó la voz que lo escarapeló todo.

\- ¿Seguro que éste es el lugar, John? No recuerdo que esta zona estuviese dentro del área de búsqueda de pistas en el caso Miller.

\- Bueno, nunca está de más asegurarnos ¿Cierto?.- escuchó al doctor decir con un tono extraño de voz, y se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que pasaba.

Y sus temores fueron confirmados ante primero, la sincera sorpresa del detective inspector de verlo allí, y segundo ante el sonido del seguro que cerraba la puerta por fuera, una vez que, valga la redundancia, ésta había sido cerrada tras el ingreso de Lestrade.

\- ¿Mycroft?

\- Detective inspector Lestrade.- contestó el otro, tratando de que no le temblase la voz.

Greg parpadeó dándose por fin cuenta de lo sucedido, para girar sobre su eje e intentar tras esto abrir la única puerta de entrada y salida, en vano.

\- Creo que fuimos, por alguna, razón engañados para venir aquí.- señaló Mycroft lo obvio, más que nada para romper el silencio que de pronto se hacía bastante pesado.

Greg desistió en su intento y decidió sentarse sobre unas cajas de madera en el lugar.

\- Eso parece.- contestó sin mirar al otro a los ojos.

Luego de eso, no solo el silencio volvió sino que Lestrade hasta se negaba a ver al político a la cara.

De pronto, el hombre mayor se veía más que incómodo; se veía triste, desmotivado y hasta miserable.

Mycroft tragó duro recordando las palabras de Sherlock días atrás, durante su intrusión al Diogenes.

El problema era que Mycroft, por primera vez, no sabía ni que decir. Pero él era Mycroft Holmes, así que...

\- Detective inspector...- inició.

\- ¿Fue algo que dije?- preguntó el otro hombre de pronto, con un tono de voz tan dolido que dejó mudo a Mycroft por un instante, lo cual fue suficiente para que oficial de policía continuara- ¿Algo que hice? ¿Que adquirí? ¡¿Algún antecedente de mi familia?! ¡¿Qué fui rebelde en mi juventud?! ¡Dime por favor! ¡Dime y trataré de arreglarlo como sea!- terminó el otro en una súplica.

Mycroft perdió por completo el aliento.

¿Él había hecho eso? ¿Él había lastimado a Gregory Lestrade de esa manera? ¿Pero por qué?

\- No.- respondió suavemente- No hiciste nada.- la mano que sujetaba el paraguas que acompañaba eternamente al político comenzó a temblar- Era para protegerte... Sólo quería protegerte.

\- ¿Cómo?- el hombre parecía estar al borde de entre un dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas- Eso no tiene sentido.- apretó los ojos, respiró profundo y exhaló de igual forma, clavando luego los ojos color marrón hazel en el político de tal manera que Mycroft ni se atrevió a moverse- No quiero que me protejas ¡No de esa manera! Así que... desde el principio- Lestrade se paró, se dirigió al otro que aún permanecía como clavado sobre su sitio, poniéndose a su altura, cara a cara- Explícate.- pidió serio.

Mycroft tragó y asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Creo que van a arreglárselas después de todo. Dejemos la puerta sin seguro y vámonos.- expresó el doctor mientras dejaba de tratar de escuchar con el estetoscopio pegado a la puerta de la bodega.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos con expresión enfurruñada.

\- Aún no entiendo la razón de todo esto.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero no importa mucho en realidad. Lo que importa es sea que cual sea el resultado de lo que termine sucediendo allí adentro, mientras dejen todo en claro, creo que ambos dejarán de ser tan miserables. Nadie merece eso.

\- Mycroft si.

John gruñó y comenzó a andar hacia donde estaba estacionado el auto de Greg.

\- No, ni siquiera Mycroft. Nadie es nadie, Sherlock.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes tanto, John?- preguntó Sherlock, quien caminaba tras John con una expresión de confusión ante las palabras del doctor.

\- Digamos que hasta me puedo identificar un poco con todo eso.

Sherlock paró en seco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio miró al detective seriamente.

No había duda que el hombre era un caso perdido.

Y por último, tal vez sería bueno también aclarar el ambiente entre ellos, ahora que el momento lo permitía. Después de todo, en su experiencia con Sherlock, lo peor que podía suceder era que el hombre decidiese borrar los sucesos de su memoria y ya.

Tras un asentimiento para consigo mismo, luego de estar como 2 minutos en silencio pensando en todo aquello, se acercó al detective consultor, lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y lo obligó a bajar lo suficiente para de una vez por todas descubrir a que sabían sus labios.

Un momento después, y con bastante aire menos en los pulmones, el doctor se separó del atónito Holmes y asintió para si mismo de nuevo.

\- Allí tienes tu respuesta, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.- dijo entonces, antes de seguir su camino.

Unos segundos después, Sherlock corría hasta alcanzar al otro, con la firme intención de no dejarlo ir hasta repetir la respuesta lo suficiente para no tener errores en la interpretación.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunos días después, la nueva pareja decidió pasar por la Yard para ver si había algún nuevo caso, o siquiera un caso viejo sin resolver.

Como siempre, Sherlock ni se molestó en tocar antes de abrir la puerta.

Solo que esta vez no pasó del umbral de la puerta.

John, curioso, se asomó para ver lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a un Greg completamente ajeno al mundo, besando al hermano mayor de los Holmes, quien increíblemente tampoco se había dado cuenta de la presencia del dúo dinámico.

John obligó a Sherlock a cerrar la puerta con suavidad y le dijo que ya luego volverían, que lo mejor era dejar al otro par solo por el momento.

Sherlock gruñó algo sobre no volver a pisar la oficina de Lestrade hasta que estuviese libre de la presencia de Mycroft, y de paso que el país entero estuviese libre de su hermano, gracias.

John sonrió mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su excéntrico genio.

En su opinión, por fin todo estaba como debía de estar.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

No puedo creerlo, este era el último prompt que me faltaba desde el 2016, y que por alguna razón no podía terminar de completar. Tal vez porque es un poco angst, pero pues allí está y espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, últimamente parece que el Johnlock se ha metido en mis fics, entre el fic anterior 'Amor a primera vista' y éste. Supongo que es lo que el muso quiera ¿Cierto? Veremos que sale después. Aún me queda un prompt del 2018 y otras tantas ideas por allí; así que el Mystrade seguirá fluyendo.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
